Death of Hades
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: prequel to rivals for life. With a new MT been produced, 2 test pilots are chosen from the Mars academy to test pilot the new MT’s. All seem fine until the 2 receive a distress call… a threeshot
1. Part 1

Armoured Core One-Shot – Death of Hades

This is a side story to my large story rivals for life… it is sort of a prequel to rivals for life.

Summary – prequel to rivals for life. With a new MT been produced, 2 test pilots are chosen from the Mars academy to test pilot the new MT's. All seem fine until the 2 receive a distress call…

Disclaimer as always

I do not own AC

I do own Chaos, Hades and Dusk. And I own the designs for AC God of War and AC Death Stalker (I was recruited to help my friend create the AC's during the time of there construction. He had never played AC before and I had been playing AC2 from the day it was released, he got it more than a year later. But the designs I planned out for him never failed once.)

* * *

Death of Hades

Chapter 1 – The Choice

Hundreds of Pilots are lining up in the MT Hanger of the Mars Academy, all the pilots are wearing black overalls, the official uniform of the Mars Academy. There is a group of official looking men walking up and down the line inspecting the pilots. After a few minutes they stop and walk to the centre where a podium has been set up. Behind the podium, there are 2 MT's, both of them are exactly the same, both duel legged with double beam swords. On the back is an experimental energy system/booster, the system will allow up to 10 time's normal speed and up to 50 times normal energy output.

"I am glad to see so many pilots have turned up to witness the first proper test of the new MT technology. It has been decided that 2 pilots from this academy will be the test pilots. Any of you present here is a potential candidate to be the test pilot, the pilots will be chosen through grades, skills and potential ability."

The leader of the group steps down and walks over to a group of teachers and takes a pile of papers. He quickly flips through the papers and takes 2 papers out. He walks back up to the podium and speaks again

"The choice has been made. The pilots when I call your name shall walk forward and join me up on this podium. Ok First pilot, Codename 'Hades'… second pilot, Codename 'Chaos'"

No one moves forward at first. The guy shouts again

"PILOT HADES AND PILOT CHAOS STEP FORWARD AND JOIN ME ON THIS PODIUM!"

A guy with short white hair steps forward. He is not wearing the overalls everyone else is wearing. He is just wearing a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. The guy has a smirk on his face as he walks up to the podium.

"Please tell me which of the two pilots are you?"

"I'm pilot Hades. And trust me you have made the correct choice in choosing me for this mission."

"That's good to know… PILOT CHAOS THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE… STEP FORWARD OR A DIFFERENT PILOT WILL BE CHOOSEN."

They wait a bit longer and the guy is just about to speak when he is stopped by the sound of a door been flung open hitting a wall. They all look over to the door and see a Young looking boy. He has long black hair, which reaches, about half down his back, he is wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes, and wearing a bandanna around his neck pulled up over his mouth and lower part of his face. For his clothes he is wearing a pair of black jeans with chains hanging off them, he has a black sleeveless shirt on and a long black leather coat without any sleeves, on his arm there is a tattoo, which looks like the biohazard symbol upside down.

"I'm here… No need to worry… Like I would miss this chance…"

He walks up to the podium and stands next to Hades. From looking at the two pilots', anyone would say they were twins. Apart from their hair been different there is no obvious difference in their looks. The official looks at the two and turns to the crowd of pilots

"These two pilots shall represent this academy with the tests of the new MT." He turns back to Pilot Chaos and Pilot Hades and says

"The tests will start in one hour. I hope you two will be on time for that"

He walks down and all the pilots are dismissed.

"Damn this guy is an ass"

"Give him a chance Chaos, he only acted like an ass towards us because we were late."

"No been late for me later then. I'm staying right here."

"I have no reason to go anywhere… I might as well stay here as well"

Chaos smirks and sits down on the podium. Hades throws a pack of cards down in front of Chaos

"You up for a game?"

"Why not… usual bet?"

"Sure"

Hades opens his wallet and finds nothing apart from a picture in there. He takes it out and looks at it for a few seconds before putting it back

"Looks like we going to have to go for a friendly no betting game"

"I saw you looking at the picture… there is no need to hide it… you were in love with the girl. And from the looks of her it was easy to see why"

"I'm going to go back see her one day… I shouldn't have left it how I did. Maybe I should have told her how I felt."

"From the sound how you left, it is obvious that she still had feeling for you"

"Forget about it… make the game a loan and then after I win you will be down double…"

"No way… last time that actually happened and I was out double."

"Come on"

"We play no bet or not at all"

"No bet then"

Chaos deals out the cards and they start playing. After a number of hands have been dealt and won by either player. Chaos says

"This is boring me with out any cash on the line"

"You are addicted to gambling aren't you?"

"Not entirely… but I guess to an outside viewer it is easy to see why one would think that"

"Yeah right… if you're not addicted to gambling then I am not in love with Dusk."

"Well looks like your not in love with Dusk because I am not addicted to gambling."

"Yeah right… she never knew this but I told her sister that I was leaving before I told her. We worked out a plan since they weren't on good terms as it was we ran a story that I had been told that Dusk didn't care about me and I left to go with her sister. Of course we were never really together we just made it seem like we were. It may have hurt her but I just loved Dusk to much to leave her."

"Damn man that sounds like you put her through hell. It would have been easier to just have broken it off."

"I couldn't I tried more than 100 times to just tell her that I was leaving and that we would have to break up. But every time I couldn't do it. In the end I gave up and let her sister deal with it. I hated myself so much."

"Sounds like you had it bad."

"It could have been worse…"

"Yeah like how?"

"I could have left without getting to say goodbye to her."

"That must have been so hard to leave… her been there and all"

"It was hard anyway. But her presence just made it harder"

Hades takes out his wallet and takes the picture of Dusk out of it. He looks at the young girl in the picture, she has long black hair which goes off the bottom of the picture, she is wearing a red dress and has a red rose placed in her hair. Hades remembers that was basically there first date, it was the academy dance. He had used up every bit of confidence he had just to ask her to be his date. She of course had said yes, she was one of the few younger students to get asked to the dance. Hades had been nervous beyond compare the entire night. But they had talked, laughed at people, danced through out the night. It was only the end of the night which had brought about them becoming a couple. Hades had walked her to her dorm room, as they were saying there goodbyes Hades had gotten a bust of confidence and had kissed her. He hadn't known what had come over him and pulled away apologising to her only to have her kiss him in mid sentence.

"Hades, WAKE UP… QUIT DAY DREAMING"

Hades looks up quickly realising he had been staring at the picture for a prolonged length of time.

"Chaos, if you ever meet Dusk don't tell her about this."

"Seriously man what are the odds I will ever even go to earth"

"Who knows… for all you know you could get a mission on earth. And just happen to meet her"

"Seriously… if I do go to earth on a mission the odd are a billion to one I will actually even catch a glimpse of her"

"Yeah your right. I wonder how she is"

Hades returns to his sort of day dream like state and Chaos starts to get annoyed

"Ok you going in to dream states all the time is getting annoying… the moment the holidays start we going to hitch a ride to Earth and I going to drag you to go see this girl you are so obviously in love with"

"Give me a break Chaos… at least I had a girlfriend. Unlike you"

"I resent that… I did have a girlfriend and I got rid of her as quickly as possible. She was intolerable and needy and I just couldn't deal with her obsession with money"

"her obsession with money should have been nothing to you… I mean you have an endless bank account."

"that means nothing in this day and age… it was the fact that as a gift she would want jewellery which costs nearly 100,000 credits."

Hades just starts laughing at the reaction from Chaos before showing his winning hand of a royal flush. Chaos sighs and just show his very bad bluff. Hades collects up the cards and the 2 play a couple more games trying to stay off the subject of each others passed love lives.

Finally the alarm on Hades watch goes off informing the two pilots that the hour is nearly up. They quickly collect up the cards and quickly get up on to the podium awaiting the arrival of the officials to give them permission to begin the testing.

They don't have to wait long, as less than a minute after they get up on the podium the officials enter the garage along with the Academy commander and the leading members of the teaching staff.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­End of Chapter 1 

This is going to be 3 chapters

This first chapter was them getting choosen

The next will be the actual test

The final one is the aftermath


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Armoured Core  
i do own both Chaos and Hades, God of War and Raven are owned by Marsamania

* * *

Death of Hades Part 2 - The Test

Chaos and Hades stand to attention as the officials approach them and remain saluting until the officials tell them to stand at ease. Two pilot relax slightly until the lead official says "thank you for been on time this time." He puts something down on a clipboard before continuing "the mission will consist of you two performing a number of different manoeuvre that shall test effectiveness of the MT's. we will give you more data on that when you arrive at the test area. These MTs will be armed with only the most basic of weapons. They are not to be used unless you are engaged in battle. There have been disorder attacks recently in the areas surrounding the test zone. So we have given you a chance to defend yourselves. you are dismissed"

Neither pilots flinch at the idea of facing disorder units and just nod there acknowledgement to the official. The official walks away as the head commander of the Academy walks up to the two boys with a stern look on his face. He looks at the boys for a second before saying "If either of you do anything to give this academy a bad name during these tests you will be kicked out of here before you can say 'unfair'. Now do us proud."

As the command walks away chaos mutters under his breath 'jackass' well Hades mutters 'git', the commander thinking he has heard something turns back but only sees Chaos and Hades making there way to the ladder to climb up on the platforms and make there way to the test MTs.

As the duo reach the ladders a voice from behind then says "can I get a picture for the academy paper?"

Chaos turns around going to say no but Hades throws his arm around Chaos' neck and says to the person with the camera "sure there is no problem". Chaos just growls before Hades jabs him in the stomach and says "smile for the camera C"

Chaos puts on a somewhat fake smile and Hades gives the victory sign with his fingers as the picture is taken. The photographer checks the image before saying "thank you" and running off to get the picture ready to be put in the school paper. Chaos and Hades both claim up on to the walk way towards there MT's. when the get in them they start up all the systems and open a comm link between them. Hades smiling widely on his image practically shouts "chaos, man, this is going to rock so much." Chaos can't help but laugh "don't get over excited Hades. We don't want to mess this up over been excited." Hades smile doesn't reduce in size but says "your right Chaos, we don't want to mess this up so no show boating on your part." The seriousness in Hades voice dispite his wide smile comfirmed to Chaos that his team mate was been deadly serious. Hades after a short silence says "hey Chaos, what do you think? After this during the next academy break we catch a transport to Earth and go visit my old friends." Chaos smirks and says "yeah it sounds fun. I might be up for that".

A voice cuts in throught there comm link saying "trainee Chaos, trainee Hades prepare for launch. When you get out of the hanger I want you to boost to the marker that should be appearing on your HUD now."

Both Chaos and Hades take note of the location as the restrains on their MT's are released and the two pilots make there way out of the hanger. The moment they are clear of the hanger the commanders voice comes over their radios "good luck boys, make us proud." Chaos smirks before saying to Hades over there still open comm links "I think it is time to rock". Hades voice coming over screams "boom baby, lets get this party started".

Both pilot hit the button for boosting at the same time both boosting towards there target.

- - -

The Academy Commander stands in the control room with the officals and representatives from the company that produced the AC's. the commander after watching the two MT's boost away turns to the others and asks "are those MT's safe?"

One of the representatives looks qucikly at the screen "don't know, I guess we will find out won't we"

The commander feeling slightly angry that his students had been sent out in prototype MT's that they don't even know are safe. The officals look at each other before they start mumbling. The commander turns back towards the screen and says so all the others can hear him "both Chaos and Hades are going to be Ravens, they know the risks involved. Death is just one of those risks."

- - -

As the two pilot get closer to the target Hades says to Chaos "doesn't this seem kinda easy to you? I mean anyone could test an booster, they don't need trainee ravens to."

Chaos pushes several buttons on his console going through some files he had found before saying "whether or not this is easy we should still take it seriously. This is a one time deal and if we mess it up they will never come to the academy for test pilots again."

Hades look slightly depressed sighs and says "yeah your right, I was kinda hoping to have to run some kind of course though. Give me a chance to push this MT to it's limits."

Chaos laughs at hades before saying "you never change…" before Chaos can say anything else a button starts flashing on his control panel. Hades says "it's a distress call for any AC's or MT's in area."

Chaos opens the message as a young woman in a white scientist coat appears on screen, obvious an automated message.

"this is a is a call for all AC's and MT's in sector 13B. we are under attack by 2 unidentified AC's. we are just a research facility, we have no defence. Please help us"

the message cuts off there, Chaos quickly radios to the command centre "commander, did you hear that distress call?"

"yes, and I order you not to assist. Those prototypes must not be lost"

"Sir we can take them" this time it is Hades voice coming through

"under no circumstances are you to go to their aid. That is an order"

"understood sir, we shall proceed to the target point" Chaos closes his eyes hating himself for obeying the order he knew was wrong.

"bull shit Chaos. I'm going after them, innocent lives take precedence over everything" Hades cuts the link with both Chaos and the command centre as he boosts towards the origin of the distress call.

"Chaos you are ordered to stop Trainee Hades. Kill him if you have to but do not let that MT fall into the wrong hands." This time it is one of the officials giving the order

"respectfully Sir I will have to say FUCK OFF to your order. I will stop him but I refuse to kill him" Chaos goes to cut off as the official shouts "TRAINEE YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS OR YOUR FINISHED!" Chaos lets a smirk come over his face "then I am finished" he cuts the transmission before boosting in he direction that his team-mate headed.

- - -

Hades pushing the MT to the limits of it's speed boosts through a narrow valley surrounded by large rock formation. Usually the trainee would of gone around it but since time was of the essence he had decided to go through the centre despite the fact that it was the easiest location to launch an ambush. After a few minutes a message displays on his screen flashing "AC Detected". Hades forces his HUD to zoom in ahead of him to the end of the valley, he swears loudly as he sees one of the AC's standing there with a large sniper rifle in it's hands aiming towards him. Hades quickly forces his MT to the right as a bullet just misses him by a few feet. He fires several shots all of them hitting but doing next to no damage as the AC fires again, Hades again is just able to move out of the way and fires another couple of shots again connecting with all of them.

The AC boost backwards as Hades get closer as if he is letting him in. The MT pilot quickly runs a full sensor sweep but getting the message he didn't want "AC detected" a second AC was waiting for him. The second AC comes down from above attempting to slash Hades with his beam saber. Hades just barely moves out of the way but gets hit on his shoulder from the AC with a sniper rifle.

Hades growls as he brings up his rifle and fires at the two AC's but they both easily dodge the shots. The second AC fires a large rifle at Hades just making contact with the left leg of the MT. Before another shot can be fired the first AC is knocked from the sky. Before the second AC is able to react Chaos in his MT fires a shot into the head unit of the AC.

Hades opens the comm link with Chaos quickly and says "just in time as always. Lets see how these guys do 2 v 2 style."

Chaos dodging a shot from the second AC says "no, we have to split these guys up. These guys seem to function best as the duo. One there own we might have a chance."

Hades defends himself with his beam saber from the first AC and says "well then, when we get a chance lets do that."

Before there conversation can continue one of the AC pilots hacks into there link but keeps his transmission as Audio only "why are you getting involved in our business?"

Chaos smirks and says "we are just passing through that's all. But well I am sound of mind I can't just let you attack defenceless people and fight against someone 2 on 1."

A second voice obviously from the second AC says "R, do not speak with these pilots they are not worth are time. Just kill them quickly"

The Raven know as R was the AC facing down Chaos. R brings up his rifle and fires several times all of which Chaos dodges and returns the fire but curses everything as his MT hardly has any power at all in the form of attacking. Chaos says to Hades now they have the comm link still active "Hades, take care of that guy, I am going to lead this guy away. you be careful out here"

Hades looking extremely focused says "you too. Don't go getting yourself killed."

The link is cut off as Chaos attempts to strike with his beam saber before boosting backwards leading R away.

- - -

Hades stares down his opponent before starting off firing several shots from his rifle and several missiles from his back unit. The AC just dodges them easily before firing several shots from his own rifle missing two but hitting the third and fourth. The pilot activates the cannon back unit bringing around 6 liner cannons and starts powering it up. Hades fires at the AC and at the cannons as they power up before boosting forward to meet the Pilot head on with his beam saber.

The pilot just gracefully dodges without a second thought continuously dodging the attacks from the MT pilot. Hades starting to get annoyed fires several missiles at his tormentor finally making contact. The AC pilot doesn't even wait for the smoke to clear before moving out from it and attacking with his beam saber. Hades gets hit directly in his cheat unable to dodge out of the way in time followed by the AC releasing a shell from it's chest unit which hits him. When the shell explodes it releases an EMP that disables Hades MT almost fully. The MT falls to the ground as the liner Cannons on the back of the AC power up to maximum.

- - -

Chaos still be tailed by R finally turns around firing his max lock on of 8 missiles into the on coming AC followed by 5 shots from his rifle. Chaos isn't surprised to find that the AC looks like it only had a few scratches from the attack knowing full well that an MT against an AC is always going to be a complete miss match. R fires his rifle at Chaos before moving in for a strike with his beam saber hoping to end the fight quickly. Chaos dodges the rifle shots and uses his beam saber to deflect R's strike.

Both pilots move apart staring each other down waiting for the other to make there move. Chaos is eventually the one to do so firing another barge of missiles, R dodges them but doesn't expect Chaos to have predicted his movement and is surprised by the MT moving to the side of his AC and slashing the core with it's beam saber.

R boosts backwards slightly thinking 'this guy is good' before activating his back weapon and thinking 'but he won't last much longer'. A large over sized cannon comes down over the shoulder of the AC as R notices the power up counter appearing in the corner of his HUD. Chaos boosts forward going to make another strike misses as R moves out of the way moving into a better position for his shot. Just as the counter on R's HUD reaches 100 percent he receives a transmission saying "Raven we are done here. Fall back". Raven deactivates the cannon and opens a link with Chaos saying "you are lucky today"

Raven then boosts away quicker than Chaos knew his MT could go. Chaos takes a second to regain his composure before locking on to Hades who is still fighting with the other AC and boosting towards the location.

- - -

Chaos just reaching Hades location gets the in time to see the AC fire it's back weapon. 6 beams of energy fire out engulfing the ground, The research facility and Hades in his MT included. Chaos is forced to cover his eyes from the blinding like from the explosion. By the time he is able to see the explosion has gone leaving a smoking crater and lots of remains. Chaos seeing the AC still floating above the blast zone forces his MT to boost towards it. The AC just dodges the beam saber strike Chaos makes and hits him with a EMP charge from it's chest before opening a voice only transmission saying "you are lucky today pilot. But your friend just met his fate like so many others at the hands of the God of War."

The AC boosts away quicker than the other AC leaving Chaos in his MT lying amoung the remains of the explosion.

* * *

Chapter 2 of 3 completed

The final chapter is the aftermath of this battle.

DcD signing out for now


End file.
